oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 6.5
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 6.5 is the ''second short story collection volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. The first is Volume 7.5. Volume 6.5 is a unique novel in the series. It is a collection of three shorter volumes (6.25, 6.50, 6.75) that were released with limited editions of Blu-Ray Disks 1 (June 26, 2013), 3 (28 August 2013), and 5 (23 October 2013).Blue-Ray Information - http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/oregairu/1st/disc/index-j.html They were written in conjunction with the anime exclusive Episode 13 and later collected into Volume 6.5 which released on July 22, 2014, AFTER volumes 7, 7.5, 8, and 9. Because the short volumes and collection were released after some/all of these volumes, it references several things from the "future" novels that may seem misleading. Despite being a "short story" volume, it ends up being one of the longest novels. Volume 6.5 also includes a BONUS TRACK, which is a novelization of the Volume 6.5 Drama CD that came with the limited edition of the book. For a sortable chart of the Light Novels click Light Novel#Publication Order here. Synopsis The semester is now deep into the fall, and the Service Club has another huge festival to deal with, the Athletic Festival. Summary Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Chapter 1 - "Once again, Hiratsuka Shizuka issues a new order." The Service Club is enjoying snacks in their room when Yukino pulls out a laptop. She relays a message from Hiratsuka, telling them they have to answer Service Club/Service Club Requests#Volume 6.5 problems via Email. They already have some emails waiting. One that stands out is from Miura, she is annoyed by Sagami, who is still complaining and upset about what happened with the Culture Festival. Miura wants to make Sagami "less depressed or something". Hachiman says to just wait, Sagami is angry with him and will eventually move on. Yui and Yukino don't like that Sagami is badmouthing Hachiman and think they should use Miura's request to do something about it. Yukino dismisses the club for the day. On his way home Hachiman thinks that taking on the request is pointless.Omitted Chapter 2 - "A Chance meeting with Shiromeguri Megrui once again." Hachiman is in class and feels the vilifying gaze of the other students. He is wondering how he can possibly approach Sagami for Miura’s request. He thinks the best way to fulfill Miura's request is to have Sagami do something that wont bother Miura or their class. After class he goes to the Service Club and sees Yukino and Yui reading the laptop again. They have a request from Meguri about wanting to make the Sports Festival a success and to also win. While discussing the request Meguri herself appears to follow up on her email. She knows Yukino and recognizes Hachiman from the Culture Fest, but does not know his name. Yui introduces herself and Hachiman. Meguri asks about her request and inquires about making the event “eye catching”, something better than last years “cosplay race”. Meguri also says they need an Athletic festival chairperson and asks Yukino and Yui to do it. Both of them reject the offer. They discipline Meguri for not getting the word out properly, but she insists she put out flyers, had notices put up, asked teachers, and updated the student council blog. Yui says she doesn’t ever check those, only Twitter and LINE. Instead of asking around for a candidate Yukino has an idea, Sagami. This will cheer her up and keep her away from class 2-F and Miura, but only if she accepts and does a good job. Yukino believes that Sagami's request for growth (Volume 6) was a failure and this should be a second chance at it. Meguri accepts the suggestion and asks what team everyone is on, Red. She excitedly proclaims they are going to try hard to win the event and leaves. Chapter 3 - "Just as I expected, Minami Sagami has not changed." Hachiman is waiting in the clubroom while Yukino and Yui try to convince Sagami to become chairperson. They return and say she was reluctant until Hayama overheard their conversation and managed to convince her. They go to the Sports Festival meeting room and find Hiratsuka waiting with the student council. Turns out it was her idea to get the Service Club to help with the festival. Sagami arrives and the meeting starts. Sgamai is happy to see her friends Yukko and Haruka. Several committee members recognize Sagami are mildly hostile to her being the chairperson. They begin by trying to come up with ideas for the festival's special event. Several ideas are offered but Hiratsuka rejects them all. After some time Hachiman suggests they need an "expert" opinion. He makes Yui call Ebina and Zaimokuza to the meeting room. Ebina and Zaimokuza are enthusiastic about being asked to come up with events fro the Festival. They quickly form a creative rivalry and even give each other nicknames. The only difference in this chapter is that Sagami is excluded entirely from the Anime. Chapter 4 - "Yukino Yukinoshita will continue trying to the very end." This was sourced from fan translations. It has several titles depending on the version read. It is a very large chapter. Chapter 4 of Volume 6.5 combines Chapter 4 of 6.25, and Chapters 1-2 of 6.50 (the chapters are "However, their festival does not progress." - "That's why, Hikigaya Komachi is trying her best." - "Yui Yuigahama was surprisingly popular."). The next day Zaimokuza and Ebina have prepared PowerPoint presentations for their ideas. Zaimokuza works himself up but gets too nervous in front of the Sports committee. Hachiman has to step in and do the presentation. Its a presentation for the girls event, a Chiba style Kibasen (Cavalry fight), or Chibasen for flair. Ebina presents her idea for the boys event next. She presents a simple game of Bo-Taoshi (Pole Toppling), explaining men touching each-other's poles is very lewd. And to attract attention to the event she wants Hayama to be the captain for the white team. And Hachiman to be the opposite general on the red team for her fantasies. They agree on doing both events instead of just choosing one and Sagami starts to divide the work among the volunteers. Her two friends don't want to work with her. The remaining volunteers aren't happy, now having to organize 2 special events instead of 1, in addition to their own club's events. Most of the committee, lead by Yukko and Haruka, quickly become discouraged and don't want to help with the special events. Hiratsuka decides to end the meeting and lets the volunteers go. The student council, Service Club, and Sagami stay behind. Hiratsuka has a private conversation with Meguri. After 20 minutes they return and announce the committee will take tomorrow off. Hiratsuka then asks Sagami what she will do to counter the volunteer's insubordination. They believe most of the committee distrusts Sagami because of her actions during the Culture Festival and that's why they don't want to work. They give her two options, she can step down as chairperson, or work hard and try to earn their trust. Sagami decides to continue as chairperson of the Sports Festival. They start to plan their next moves for countering the defiant volunteers. Hachiman is assigned to cutting the budget and streamlining the special events so they require less work (He has to work with Zaimokuza and Ebina to get them supplies for the events). Yukino is in charge of scheduling and Yui does communication between the groups. A graphic is included here. It is of a phone-text conversation between Hachiman and Zaimokuza. Hachiman arrives at home, he starts making himself coffee so he can stay up since tomorrow is a holiday and there is no committee meeting. He plays with Kamakura while thinking about the days events. Komachi comes out of her room and joins him for coffee. They discuss their current affairs, Hachiman encourages Komachi on her exams. Its revealed Komachi didn't get any recommendations even to her second choice schools. They decide to study together. They keep getting distracted and eventually Hachiman gets off on a tangent when they are discussing history and the Cold War. Mostly about how America and the Soviet Union had the power to destroy each other, and therefore had to find an agreement that worked for the both of them (yes this is relevant). At one point Komachi hints that she wants to join the Service Club should she make it to Sobu. Hachiman reveals he's worried the club might not last that long. They both redouble their efforts on studying so Komachi can make it to Sobu. Chapter 5 - "In summary, Hikigaya Hachiman has a premonition." This was sourced from fan translations. It has several titles depending on the version read. Chapter 4 of Volume 6.5 combines Chapter 3-4 of 6.50 (the chapters are "Yui Yuigahama was surprisingly popular."). Totsuka joins Hachiman for lunch period. He notices Hachiman is acting strangely and is concerned. Totsuka thinks he is stressed about the Sports Festival. Totsuka also reveals that the sports clubs have a negative view of the Sports Festival committee. Hachiman suspects it's because Haruka and Yukko are spreading discontent to the club volunteers. Hachiman goes to buy drinks for himself and Totsuka. While at the vending machine Hayama appears and starts talking to him. He echoes the same concerns Totsuka had and offers to help if he can. Hachiman resolves to only use Hayama as a trump card for the committee. If popular and charismatic Hayama were to help out, the volunteers would suddenly be helpful. After school, Hachiman heads to the Sports Festival meeting, where they had planned on tackling the "volunteer problem". Yukino successfully created a new work schedule and Sagami divides the work effectively. Hachiman thinks things will go smoother now, but still sees problems in their future. Hachiman is concerned he has a desire to work hard and think like a manager to overcome these future problems. Several days later it becomes apparent that the new schedule needs to be reworked. Volunteers are slacking off and sometimes absent from their duties even though they are scheduled to help. They often use "club activities" as an excuse even though the committee knows this to be untrue. Yui shows up and makes Hachiman help with her own tasks. Hachiman helps her build signs for the festival. Most of the time Yui is being hit on by male volunteers and committee members. Yui is impressed that Hachiman is so handy with tools. She's also happy she gets to work with Hachiman and Yukino this time, she only worked with class 2-F during the Culture Festival. Hachiman returns to the conference room and starts doing paperwork with Yukino. He tells her he didn't expect to be doing so much work (as they are supposed to only "lend a hand"). He's also surprised to see Sagami there working hard and taking her job seriously. Yukino says Sagami still isn't very good at her job, as she can do better. Hachiman rejects her statement, saying "compared to you everyone is incompetent". Yukino reveals she is blaming herself for barely keeping everything on track, Hachiman blames everyone else for slacking off. A few days later Hachiman arrives at school. he finds trash in his shoe locker that he tosses into Tobe's. He justifies it as a means to "spread awareness about bullying". When he reaches his classroom he finds Sagami arguing with Haruka and Yukko. Hachiman is unsure of what to do. Before things can escalate, Miura appears and pushes herself through the small gathering, oblivious to whats happening. Everyone scatters back to their seats. Hachiman is concerned because he knows this is the start of larger problems.This entire chapter is Omitted Chapter 6 - "Even so, Shiromeguri Meguri is watching." This was sourced from fan translations. It has several titles depending on the version read. Chapter 6 of Volume 6.5 combines Chapter 6 of 6.50, and Chapters 1-2 of 6.75 (the chapters are "Quietly Kawasaki makes an inquiry."). Hachiman notices that Sagami is handling confrontation better than before. She has a quiet resolve about her that Hachiman wonders about. At the Sports Festival meeting, all groups are assembled. Sagami tries to get all the volunteers to report on their club's status, but she is ignored. When she asks about the special events status, Meguri confirms the boys Bo-Taoshi event is pretty much complete. However, Haruka says no one wants to do the girls Kibasen event anymore and no progress is being made. The volunteers argue that it is too dangerous of an event to participate in (the real reason being everyone is too lazy to help organize it). To tackle this complaint, Yukino decides they must have extra safety measures and even proposes having first-responders on standby. The volunteer group still opposes the Kibasen. In a deadlock, the committee decides to end the meeting for the day. The volunteers leave and the committee members wonder what they should do. Sagami offers to step down as chairperson. Sagami is convinced to continue as she has done an "acceptable job". The committee wonders if they should try to gather more volunteers, ones that are motivated to help. They realize there isn't enough time for that and the festival relies on the rebellious volunteers. Hachiman comes up with the idea of "assured mutual destruction" (the Cold War part in chapter 4). Since the Kibasen event relies on the volunteers, they should hold something hostage that the volunteers want in order to motivate them. They still have to choose captains for the Bo-Taoshi, and make costumes and decorations for the Kibasen. The next day Hachiman decides to ask Saki to help make costumes for the Kibasen. They have a really awkward conversation full of misunderstandings but eventually Saki agrees to help. This encounter is different in the anime. Ebina and Yui recruit the flustered Saki. At the next meeting Hayama is chosen as the White Team captain and Totsuka is selected as the Red Team captain, but they still need to be asked. A graphic is included here. It is of a phone-text conversation between Hachiman and Yui. Chapter 7 - "At last, the final meeting begins to dance." The last meeting before the Sports Festival is about to start. The committee is leaving the negotiations to Sagami. The meeting progresses smoothly until the Kibasen is brought up. Haruka and Yukko argue that nothing has changed and the event is still unsafe. Sagami calmly explains to the rebellious volunteers that she believes the current safety measures are enough, BUT since they are so worried, in order to ensure "everyone's" safety the committee will allow students to opt out of the Sports Festival. In addition they will no longer allow outsiders (friends, family, and non participants) to watch the events at the school. So if you don't participate, you can't come and watch. The crowd quickly turns belligerent and starts to insult Sagami. Several committee members including Hachiman and Yukino also criticize her. This causes her to have a meltdown in front of everyone and leave crying. In the stunned silence afterwards, Hiratsuka asks if anyone is opposed to the new idea, no one raises their hand. The next day work is finally getting done. Hachiman runs into Yui who is gathering people for the broadcast tent. Miura is interested in helping so Sagami officially asks her to help. Chapter 8 - "And so, their festival does not end." Hachiman is hanging out near the first aid tent monologue-ing about how unfair it is to force participation on people. He is overheard by Yukino and Yui who tell him to stop ("stop existing" is more accurate). They are joined by Meguri who cheers their team on (red team) and thanks them for pulling her request off. They remind her they still need to win. Hayato Hayama is keeping the white team ahead by winning many events. The red team needs to win both the girls and boys special events to win the festival. The red team, led by Yukino, Yui, and Meguri, wins the girls event. Hachiman comes up with a plan involving himself and Zaimokuza using a twofold deception to try and win. For the boys event, Hachiman uses Zaimokuza to create a distraction while he stealthily approaches the white team's pole by disguising himself has a white player using some bandages. Although he is stopped by Hayato, Hachiman reveals his double feint and at that moment has Zaimokuza charge at the pole and knock it over to win the event. The a few days later in the club room, it is revealed that the boys event result was nullified because both teams acted too violently, there was too much chaos and no specific violations were recorded. This causes the red team to lose. Hachiman finds it odd, he thinks Sagami did it so his team would lose. He also points out Yui and Yukino blame his plan specifically, and wonders why they were watching him the whole time. They promise to win next year, Hachiman points out they may not be on the same team next year and this motivates Yukino even more.This is mostly accurate. There is no mention of too many violations or Sagami in the Anime. Hachiman leaves to get coffee and runs into Sagami in the hall. She is rude to him, which he considers an improvement from being ignored. He also notices she is still finishing paperwork for the festival and considers her "personal growth" to be a good thing. Bonus Track - "When the lights of those Christmas candles flicker..." The limited edition of Volume 6.5 came with a Drama CD titled ''Sono Christmas Candle no Akari ga Yureru Toki... (そのクリスマスキャンドルの灯が揺れる時……。). It contains a character song by Saori Hayami and Nao Touyama, titled Kimi to Merry Christmas (君とMerry Christmas). The novel contains a transcribed version of it. It does not take place immediately after Volume 6.5, but instead after Volume 9.'' Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - Protagonist. Rotten Personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - President of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Always worried about what others think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - An Otaku. Aspiring light novel author. * Saika Totsuka - Tennis club. Very cute, a boy though. * Saki Kawasaki - Hachiman's classmate. Not a delinquent. * Hayato Hayama - Hachiman's classmate. Popular. Soccer club captain. * Yumiko Miura - Popular. The queen bee. * Hina Ebina - Hachiman's classmate. A fujoshi. * Minami Sagami - Hachiman's classmate. In the second most popular group. * Kakeru Tobe - Part of Hayama's group. Loud. * Meguri Shiromeguri - Student Council President. High school third year. * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese Teacher. Guidance counselor. Single. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In Junior High. '''Characters not in glossary * Nagayama (mentioned only)- Hachiman's Jr high classmate. Disliked him for being nonathletic. * Yukko - Sagami's new friend. A volunteer for the Sports Festival. On the girls basketball team. * Haruka - Sagami's new friend. ''A volunteer for the Sports Festival. On the girls basketball team.'' * Atsugi - The gym teacher. * Ooka - Part of Hayama's group. '' * Yamato - ''Part of Hayama's group. * Kamakura - Hikigaya family cat. Differences, Omissions, and References '''''While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. References Trivia * This volume was collected from three additional short volumes, 6.25, 6.50 and 6.75, which were bundled with the limited editions of the 1st, 3rd and 5th DVD and BD volumes respectively of the anime series. * Although this volume covers the story between volume 6 and volume 7, it was released after volume 9 and before volume 10. * The limited edition of this volume was released with a drama CD bonus, titled Sono Christmas Candle no Akari ga Yureru Toki... (そのクリスマスキャンドルの灯が揺れる時……。). It contains a character song by Saori Hayami and Nao Touyama, titled Kimi to Merry Christmas (君とMerry Christmas). Gallery Cover Volume 6.5.png|Regular edition Cover Volume 6.5 Limited.png|Limited edition Volume 6.5-1.png Volume 6.5-2.png Volume 6.5-3.png Volume 6.5-4.png Volume 6.5-5.png Volume 6.5-6.png Volume 6.5-7.png Volume 6.5-8.png Category:Light Novels